Like what you see?
by succubi in rapture
Summary: Out on a mission to retrieve Sasuke, Sakura experiences new feelings toward her sensei...SakuraxKakashi
1. Like what you see?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

_Sakura's thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night was cold, and only the small fire kept Sakura from freezing her butt off. She shivered and snuck a glance at her teammate Naruto. She threw a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh when she saw the large trail of drool coming from his mouth. Recovering from the funny sight, she let her gaze fall onto the man sleeping next to her. She regarded his dozing form with fascination. His shock of silver hair stood out in the moonlight and looked enticingly soft. Her fingers itched to run her hand through it. He was facing towards her, his eye closed, his mind off in another world…

Then a devious idea came to her mind.

_I wonder what he looks like without his mask…eh?_

**I bet he's drop dead gorgeous! I mean, why else would he hide his face?** Inner Sakura babbled.

_Er…I guess, just a little tug and…_

She reached out and brushed the edge of the mask with her finger. So many emotions filled her already tense body. Her finger slipped into his mask and she bit her lip. The anticipation was killing her.

She wasn't young anymore. Her 18-year-old body was very mature as well as a sight for sore eyes. And her mature body came with mature needs. Kakashi _was_ a very, very, very interesting man after all.

_God I hope he doesn't wake up._

She held her breath and tugged down.

Kakashi's eye opened in shock and his other hand flew to cover his exposed face. But he was too late.

Sakura's eyes were soft with amazement. His face was so perfect. There was no flaw other than the vertical scar running down his left eye. His mismatched eyes led to a pointed nose and sensually defined cheekbones. He was so beautiful, and Sakura couldn't seem to tear her gaze from his lips.

_I wonder what they taste like._

**Better than Sasuke's ever will…**

She inwardly winced. That's right. Her mission was to find Sasuke. Not to gawk and fantasize about making out with Kakashi's handsome face. But his lips looked so soft. So very soft.

Kakashi was still in shock. I mean, he knew that Sakura and Naruto had been dying to see what was under the mask, but he had not expected such a…good reaction. Sakura's face was of a little child eying a big piece of candy. The trouble was, he was that piece of candy, and he liked it.

He decided that since she already saw his face that he wouldn't bother to cover it with his hands. Besides, Naruto was a deep sleeper. Sighing, he hesitantly let his hand drop from his face.

God he was hot. Sakura felt things low in her body tighten and felt the heat rise to her face.

"Kakashi, why do you cover your face?" she managed to squeak.

He grinned, making Sakura's face flush even more.

"Well, I really don't know. But I mean, you look shocked. Is it that bad?" he joked running a hand through his hair casually. Although he had a calm exterior, his insides were mush and his mind was racing.

Sakura's heart stopped. She blinked, not quite processing the words he had just said. She gulped and scratched the back of her head nervously. "Erm, Heh…hehe. Yeah."

He raised a delicate eyebrow. "Oh, well, then I should just put this mask back on."

"W-wait! I d-didn't mean it l-like that K-Kakashi! Don't put the mask b-back on!" she stuttered.

His eyebrow rose even more. "So you like what you see?" he teased.

Sakura felt her face turn about 50 more shades of red. If she had a mirror, she probably would have looked like one of Sasuke's precious tomatoes. Inner Sakura scoffed at the thought.

**Maybe if you keep your face this color, Sasuke will notice you.**

Sakura couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up from her throat. She felt her face cool and she took in a deep breath. She then looked into the silver jounin's eyes and grinned. Something about the look in her eye made Kakashi shit uncomfortably. "Um, Sakura? Why are you grinning?" he asked slyly.

"Oh, just admiring your sexy face." She purred, slowly arching her back in a cat-like stretch. She inwardly gloated as she felt his gaze wander over her lean body. "Like what you see sensei?" she retorted sarcastically.

Kakashi reeled back as if he'd been slapped. He groaned. He'd just been caught staring at one of his students. A STUDENT for crying out loud! Oh kami, he was going to hell for this. Why couldn't she have just stayed as a 12 year old obsessing over that damn Uchiha boy? Why oh why did she have to become so…so appealing? Plus, whenever Naruto as much as even tried to glance at her rear end he would be rewarded by a nose-breaking punch to the face. The 5th Hokage didn't train Sakura for nothing. He wondered if he would get the same treatment. He secretly hoped not, but maybe it would knock some sense into him and he would stop thinking about such nasty things.

But boy had she grown. Her once wide, innocent sea foam eyes were now sharp and determined. Her short bubble gum pink locks had grown to rest at the small of her back. And her body…well her body was another story all by itself. Her delicate face led to nice firm breasts and a stomach to die for. Her curvy hips led to long slender but muscular legs. Her ass, well, all Kakashi could think was 'wow'. He could almost feel himself start to break a sweat.

Sakura noticed his discomfort and her mischievous look faded and was replaced with worry. "Kakashi-sensei? Are you well? You're sweating all over. Do you have a head ache?" she instinctively reached a hand and placed it on his warm forehead. The coolness of her hand sent chills up and down Kakashi's spine. He, as calmly as possible, lifted her hand from his face and set it gently onto her thigh. "I can assure you Miss Haruno, I'm as fine as I can be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's it for this chapter..this is just an experiment you could say. if you guys think I should continue just let me know and I'll try to muster something up...


	2. Unwanted visitor

His hand upon her wrist was enough to send pleasurable chills throughout her body. She knew he was her sensei, and that having sexual thoughts about him were just so wrong. But in her mind they felt so right.

Although when she first became one of his students, he did alienate her because of her puppy love towards Sasuke. But when Sasuke left, the lazy pervert would actually put down his precious Icha Icha book and listen and comfort her in her moments of weakness. He let her cry on his shoulder. He chased all of her pain away. In his embrace, she felt so safe so warm…so lov-

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Did she in fact fall in love with her sensei? Yes, she did. She actually loved everything about him. She loved the fact that he was always late…she didn't know why, but she loved it. She loved the way he always managed to make her laugh, the way he always teased her during training. She, Haruno Sakura, was head over heels in love with her sensei Hatake Kakashi.

She looked down at his hand and let her eyes trail up onto his arm. Her gaze lingered on his ANBU tattoo. She reached out with her other hand and softly traced the outline of the symbol. Kakashi's breath hitched. He didn't think he could take anymore of this. He had to stop this before he did something rash. Something like pinning her to a tree and ravishing her right then and there. So he did the only thing he could think of. He whipped out his newest version of Icha Icha Violence.

Sakura felt her heart constrict and shatter into a million pieces. Just when she thought the moment was special the damn man had to take out his freaking book.

_Damn hentai…_

Inside of her Inner Sakura was crying and smashing her head onto an invisible metal wall chanting something among the lines of **Why, why, why?!?!?!**

She slowly let her hand drop from his tattoo and she none to gently wrenched her other hand from his grasp. She huffed and grumbled, "I think I'm going to wash up in the river, make breakfast you hentai. God, I don't even know how you can read that damn book at this time of day."

His lazy eyes lifted from his book and he gave her a curt nod before returning to his book. Sakura stomped her foot and spun around to march off to the river. Only when Kakashi couldn't see her form anymore did he drop his book. He audibly sighed and slipped his mask back onto his face. He really needed to work on self-control.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sat angrily on a log staring at nothing in particular. Inner Sakura was shaking with rage.

**How DARE he do that to US?! He KNOWS how much we care for him. Right? He can't be that hopelessly dense.**

"Apparently so…" Sakura mumbled dejectedly back.

"You know…it's unhealthy to talk to oneself."

Sakura's head shot up and she took to a defensive battle stance. "Who's there?"

A menacing chuckle came from the darkness. "Oh, little cherry blossom, I thought that you would be delighted to see me. I mean, I am part of the mission right?"

Sakura's blood turned to ice. She could feel her body slowly going numb. She knew who it was. A couple years ago she would have flung herself upon him and glomped and kissed him to death. But that was then, this was now. She had moved on, but that didn't mean that she couldn't be scared shitless. She knew that she didn't have a chance in hell to beat Sasuke, not with his curse seal. She clenched her teeth and hissed.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

She could see his red eyes glowing in the dark. "What happened to Sasuke-kun?" he said giving his signature smirk. A single tear made its way down her cheek and splattered onto the ground. "He's dead."

Sasuke grunted and fanned his hands out in front of his body. "Well, as you can see. He is indeed alive and is in need of a favor. You see, I need to revive my clan and I thought that you would be the best candidate. I know that you were in love with me when I left, so now I can only presume that you still do."

Sakura's eyes widened. He tore out my heart and took it with him when he left to Orochimaru…and now he thinks that he can just come back and I'll run to him with open arms and just do whatever he says.

_Tch…I've gotten over you chicken haired bastard._

**Chya! Let's kick some Sasuke ass! **Inner Sakura yelled, pumping a fist up into the air.

"So…Sakura_-chan_, what do you say?" he asked in a throaty voice, giving her a seductive grin that normally would have reduced her to a pile of pink goop on the ground.

She almost felt sorry for the poor bastard, almost. Her lip twitched. Her mouth then formed into a smile. Then she threw her head back and laughed. It was so hollow and cold sounding that even Sasuke was a bit taken aback. He quickly recovered and his look of shock became one of annoyance. He tapped his foot impatiently and twirled a kunai around his finger. "Well?"

Sakura's queer laugher abruptly stopped. Her face was somewhat flushed from the laughter, but there was no sign of humor or innocence in her eyes. They were filled with rage and malice. It was through her eyes that Sasuke found his answer. He grunted in disapproval and lazily stepped out from the trees.

"Hn, well Sakura, I hope you have a wonderful time with Kakashi because I'm sure he'd just be ecstatic about the idea of you two together. Tch, I think that he'd actually rather read his smutty book than even lift a finger to help you if I attacked you right now. Did you actually think anything could happen between you two? You have a better chance with Gaara than you do with Kakashi."

Hurt flashed through Sakura's eyes. She knew that what he had said was wrong, but the words that he had spat at her still cut through her heart like a knife. Her head hung in defeat and she sat back down on the log she had previously stared holes in. She didn't even move when Sasuke came to site beside her.

He lifted her chin with one finger and softly caressed her jaw line and lips. His almost loving touches made her heart break even more. Sasuke grasped her chin and turned her to face him. His face was only inches from hers. The very warmth and scent of his breath covering her face gave her goose bumps. And the next words from Sasuke's mouth gave him exactly what he wanted.

"Sakura…you…are so beautiful."

And that's when she cracked.


	3. The Rabbit

Her lower lip trembled slightly, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Her hands clenched and unclenched in her lap. She looked up into Sasuke's face, searching for truth in his eyes. A flicker of emotion passed through his dark orbs and her heart fluttered.

What was this feeling? He told her she was beautiful and now look at her. Her stomach burned with shame. But his touch…his touch.

It was so comforting. Sakura soon found herself brushing her nose over the tip of his, her eyes closing. She missed the large grin of triumph on the Uchiha prodigy's face and how his hand fell from her chin to snake its way through her hair. He closed the distance between their faces and pressed his lips down onto hers in a chaste kiss. Sakura's legs quivered and she melted into the kiss.

Thoughts began racing through her mind.

_Kakashi…_

Her eyes snapped open. Kakashi! Where was he? Sasuke noticed her sudden change and his brows furrowed, his lips pressing harder against hers. She made a small noise in the back of her throat and brought a hand up to push Sasuke away. He took a couple steps back, surprised at her burst of strength. His eyes held confusion.

"Sakura."

She shook her head, tears now running down her flushed cheeks. She brought a hand up to her forehead.

_What was I thinking? Kakashi, where is he? I need to find him; now!_

**Run Sakura, run! Get away from him.**

With that she dug her heels into the soft soil beneath her and sped off in the direction of the camp. Sasuke's eyes narrowed on her retreating figure and he soon was hot on her, picking up speed.

Sakura looked over her shoulder, her strides becoming faster and more desperate, and her muscles screamed to work harder. Her eyes were filled with panic now. She stumbled over an uprooted plant and she found herself plummeting down to the earth. She looked on in horror as she came closer and closer to what looked like a steep ledge. It all seemed to go in slow motion. She hit the ground with a thud, bouncing back up slightly from the impact. She began to slide over the edge. Her hands flew out to grab hold of anything she could see. Jade eyes were frantic, more tears spilling down her face. Her nails clawed at the dirt. She winced as one broke and began bleeding. There was nothing to grab onto and she felt herself being flung into a pit of nothingness.

Her mouth opened and she screamed, disappearing into the darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi yawned, flipping another page of his small orange book. His eye lazily scanned the page and lingered on a detailed picture. He grinned and chuckled softly to himself.

His stomach growled then and his spirits fell as quickly as they had risen. He groaned and stood, dusting off his pants. He shoved the book into his vest pocket and wandered out into the forest in search of something to eat.

He crept through the bushes and froze, eyeing a large rabbit nibbling on a blade of grass. His eye narrowed on it and he grasped a kunai in his hand. In a flash it flew out, running completely through the unsuspecting rabbit. It all happened so fast that the animal had no time to even squeak in terror. Kakashi emerged from the bush and walked to claim his prize. He gave it a sympathetic look and walked back to the camp.

He never really liked to kill animals but it was a means of survival so he had to do it. He threw it down near the fire and stared at it for a couple seconds, almost wondering if he should just fling it out of his vision. His stomach growled again.

"Mmph…" He grumbled and crouched down, his kunai ready. He skinned the rabbit and threw the pelt into the patch of grass behind him. He found a stick and hung the rabbit up over the fire and sat back, taking the orange book out once more. It wouldn't be long till the meat was ready. He sighed and leaned back and enjoyed his book.

After ten minutes or so he looked up from the pages of his book and noticed that the rabbit had begun to crisp at the edges. The smell wafted up and into his nostrils and his mouth watered. He put the book away once more and shuffled closer to the sweet smell. He retrieved the rabbit and brought it to his nose for another sniff.

"Ah. Finally a meal all for me." He smiled happily and pulled his mask down to begin his meal.

Once he had finished he discarded all of the bones and fatty pieces next to the rabbit pelt. He made sure the uneaten pieces were far enough from him before he reached into his pocket. He cleared his throat and opened his book, his gaze sharp on his current spot. A blush began to creep up onto his face as he read.

'_The woman's slender body arched under Mike's touch as he ran his hands along her spinal cord and down towards her ass. He leaned over to run his tongue along one of her rosy nipples. She writhed under him, her hips coming up to grind against his. He gasped and ran a hand through her pink locks. He looked at her._

"_Sakura open your eyes for me. I want you to look at me." '_

Kakashi jumped. He quickly reread the passage. How could he have imagined Sakura to be the woman in the book? He fanned himself with the book and looked up to the heavens. His gaze then fell to his pants.

"I need a shower. A really cold one so that I can wash off this-"

A shrill scream interrupted his sentence. His head snapped up towards the noise.

"Sakura!"

In a flash he was gone; all that was left at the camp was the loud snores of Naruto and a small orange book so close to the fire that one of the pages began to catch a flame.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed as though she were falling for eternity. The ledge that she had fallen off of became smaller and smaller. Her body began to spin around as she picked up speed. She now faced the blackness. She squinted. What was that? Her eyes widened and another scream erupted from her throat.

Her leg slammed into a tree branch and she bit her lip, causing it to bleed. She heard a sickening snap and she knew that her leg was broken. Her hand went to clutch at her newly acquired wound when another branch appeared from the darkness, hitting her injured leg once more. She screamed and curled herself into a ball. She hit the ground then and yelped, a sharp pain blossoming on her left shoulder.

She rolled on her side, feeling nauseated from the pain. She wanted to throw up. A twig snapped and her eyes rolled up. She could barely make out two bare calves. Her vision soon became blotted with black as she began to lose consciousness.

The last thing she could hear was the soft laughter of an all too familiar voice.

_Ka…kashi…_


End file.
